


jeolusy

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jealous Percy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is jealous of jason</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment

Percy was starting at the gorgeous son of hades, , nico was at the lake talking to hazel , his dark hair falling in to his chocolate eyes his lips moving as they spoke those gorgeous lips. "Hey percy aren't you paying attention "growled jason percy snapped out of his reverie just as leo answered "no he was to busy staring at nicos ass" percys face flushed and jason glared but after a while answered coldly"nice ass isn't it and its mine all mine"percy felt as he had been punched "wha-what" be spluttered . Jason smiled cruelly" oh yes  
were dating....in fact we had fucked last night he has a tight -"jason was cut off when percy leapt at him trying to punch every inch of him till nico growled from behind him"get of him jackson"he did an at once jason ran over and kissed him in gratitude it looked more like jaspn was eating him. Percy was jealous of jason fricking grace


	2. jason pov

Jason was content cuddling with nico , till his mind went back to the days events percy looking at nico , the image of percy leering lust fully at nico still pissed hin of .Nico stirred on his chest he heard his tired voice "whats wrong jason"came the tired cute voice "nothing he replied "though I need a little relaxing"jason made his tone as sultry as he could nico said " buts its night " jason threw nico on the bed" precisely no one can her us"he said before he consumed 

..................................................................................  
Percy pov  
jason and nico turned up late both were covered in hickeys it made percys blood boil , he knew he had no right to be jealous but still........


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi ,sorry its been a while

Percy was still fuming about Jason when he heard a voice behind him "Jason can be a jerk sometimes "Leo was behind covered with grease as usual, "sometimes..."Percy muttered"he hates me " ,"and thats only because Nico had a crush on you" percy nearly fell of his chair , which would not have been very heroic but he turned around to see Leo wide eyed but before he could continue he ran towards the hades cabin while Leo yelled after him"say hi to your sister for me"to which percy responded "Shut up Leo" as Percy vanished from sight ,Leo muttered "Nico is going to kill me..  
.painfully".

.............................................................................  
The last thing Jason was expecting to see at that time was ...Percy but unfortunately ,The door of the hades cabin swung open and Percy ran in , at once Jason leapt of Nico and dragged the cover onto them glaring daggers at Percy as he did  
. The stupid son of Poseidon just stared at them shocked with his mouth hanging open before he said"oh well ... This is awkward "Jason growled back"you think ", Nico 's face was as red as tomato at being caught "what are you ..."when he caught sight of mop of curly hair over Percy 's shoulder it didn't take long for him to figer it out ,"you told him" he yelled at leo ''I am going to kill you. .. painfully" Leo ran away yelling" I knew it ". 

To be contd


	4. chapter 4

Jason and Nico were sparring , the gold sword clashed against the black as the brown eyes starred into the blue, Jason suddenly had an idea he knocked Nicos sword aside before tackling Nicoto the gground peppering his face with kisses while his adorable boyfriend giggled uncontrollably  
......................... 

Percys day had started of so well , he had woken up from a dreamless sleep and was heading to the training arena after a Perfect breakfast when he heard giggling Nico's giggling ...it was a sound he had never heard before , it was like a fresh breath of spring and made something warm flutter in his stomach , till he saw the sight before Jason had Nico pinned down and was kissing him all over his face it made him fill with an unexplained anger and sadness , He tried his best to persuade himself that this jealousy was only because he had spent so many years trying to get the cute son of hades to open up but it only pushed him further away and all of a sudden Jason grace comes along and Nico is all smiles and laughter but he couldn't deny it for long he knew he was in love with Nico di angelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the long wait


End file.
